Raven's Journey: A Chance For A Better Life
by TheKitsuneOnna
Summary: this is an alternate universe fic, has an outrageous plot line and lotsa adventure in it. i have just updated : DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Default Chapter

Raven's Journey: A Chance For A Better Life

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

summary: this ia a alternate universe story. this is the journey of a girl named

Raven Shi, a 14 yr old girl from the real world that gets transported to the pokemon

world. Raven is a homeless girl living on the streets. her home is a huge hollowed out tree in deserted back alley. her parents died when she was little, only 5 yrs old.since then she has been taking care of herself.

now one thing you have to understand is that Raven isn't human. nobody on her planet(Earth) is.

everybody is either a demon,werecreature,elf,dwarf, etc. raven is a black fox demon. she lives in a nameless town.it is March 15 of 2005, on this day Raven finds an odd glowing microchip. engraved on the front of it is a ball with a line going across horizontaly in the middle with a circle in the middle of the line.

when she picks it up she is engufled in a blueish green light and is dropped in the middle of a forest. as she stands up she hears a strange sound to her left and looks towards it. what shes sees is a spearow. she has been transported to the world of Pokemon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Regular DayOr

Raven's Journey: A Chance For A Better Life disclaimer: i am in no way the owner of pokemon. i do however own the plot the character Raven Shi and any following characters i make. Chapter 1:Just Another Regular Day...Or IS It? Key:things in 'blah' means thoughts things in "blah" mean speachoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Raven's POV)

Slowly I open my eyes as I completely woke from the dream I always have. I've had it ever since I can remember. It's always the same, a peaceful day with my parents in a mansion house. We're all laughing and smiling but then a quake rocks the mansion, a blinding flash of light, a womans scream and my father using his magic to transport me away the last thing I hear is my parents screams and an explosion, then, no more. Sighing, I got off of my bed of 3 blankets and a pillow and one thick blanket I cover myself with. Standing up I go to the hole fifteen feet away from my tree home and do my buisness, and return to the tree.

My home is a huge hollowed out treeina back alley no one ever uses. I look into the full lenght mirror I stole from a house on the other side of town. Looking back at me was a young woman of 14yrs of age. Long black waist lenght hair with blood red stripes black fur covered body and emerald green eyes. The woman stands at the height of 5'2'' rather short slim body and a black fox tail with a white tip sprouts from her backside. Black fox ears stick out of her hair. Sharp claws adorn slender fingers and fox like feet. Dressed in a pair of pajamas consisting of a black tank top and a pair of black draw string pants.

I sighed, that young woman is me, Raven Shi. I am a orphan and a Black Fox Demon. Walking over to a hole in the floor I undressed and pull out some clothes. I put on a pair of black baggy pants and a tight top with a silver dragon threaded upon it with the sleeves billowing out from the elbows down. I put on socks and a pair of black combat boots and a moon pendent around my neck. Tucking my pants into my boots I quickly wash my clothes with a cleaning spell.

I grab a large backpack and put in my pajamas and two shirts and two pants with some undergarmets. I grab my blankets and pillow and stuff them in there. I grab a crystal B necklace and put it on. I put some toiletries in a side pocket and my meager amount of money in a wallet in my back pocket. Going over to a hole in the wall and pull out some food and place it in the front pocket. Thank god for enlargement spells or else I would have never been able to get all that stuff in my backpack.

I grab a dagger off the wall and attach it to belt and out the belt on. Walking out the opening I turn around and look back at the hollowed out tree I called my home.

'God I'm gonna miss this place.'

I had to leave cause a civilian had noticed me and informed the atourities of my living here and I knew they were soming for me. So I had to leave this town. Hitching the backpack further up on my back, I turned away and walked out of the alley, making sure to stay in the shadows.

I passed numerous houses and people on my way to the edge of town. I got to the park 15 minets later.

I was passing through the middle of the park when I noticed a flash of something shiny in my peripheral vision. I walked over to where I saw the shine andI bent over and saw a strange looking microchip. It was about 2 inches tall and 2 inches wide with a strange design engraved on it. It was a ball with a line through the middle and in the middle of the line was a circle. The top half of the ball was a pitch black and the bottom was a blood red. I picked it up and I looked it over, when I ran my thumb across the button like circle on the ball it pressed in and I was surrounded by a blueish-green lgiht and I knew no more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopar par hope you like it sorry the chapters are so short but they will get longer in the future


	3. CH3

Raven's Journey: A Chance For A Better Life

CHAPTER: 2

disclaimer: i no own pokemon i do own plot and the character Raven Shi and any other characters i make

legend: ' blah blah blah' is a character thinking to themselves "blah blah blah" is a character talking

-blah blah blah- means telepathic speak

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(RAVEN POV)

" Ughhhh"

I opened my eyes and I sat up, rubbing my head. 'What happened?' I wondered as I looked around me. My backpack lay on the ground next to me, propped up against the tree I was laying next to. Getting up I patted myself off.

lPicking up my 'pack, I turned to my surroundings. I was in a little clearing, with a brook bubbling softly through the middle. Sun shone down between the trees and berry bushes lined the edges of the clearing.

Walking over to the brook, I bent on my knees and took a long drink, cooling my parched throat.

Reaching into my pack I withdrew a empty water bottle and filled it up with the refreshing brook water. Getting up, I walked out of the clearing. About 30 mins later, I heard a rustleing behind some bushes. Curiousity getting the better of me, I walked over and peered through the bushes.

My jaw dropped and all brain activity ceased to function.

In the bushes is a _Spearow._

I stared blankly as the Spearow pecked at the ground, obviously looking for something to eat.

' How can this be? pokemon arn't real their just a game! but thats a Spearow and its right in front of me. wait that flash of light. could that light have done something? oh well' I stopped my train of thought and dug around in my bag for some food, the Spearow looked skinny like it hadn't had too much to eat and it was rather small, but I didn't know if that was normal or not.

Taking out some dried mango slices, I carefully walked into the clearing. My ears stood erect and my tail swishing slightly, I tried to tak to the Spearow with my mind. (Demons of some types have telepathic powers and they include Fox demons Dog demons Cat Wolf Phoenix and many of the small demons like rats and squirrels just a little bit of info :) .)

-Hey little one- I said to the Spearow, and watched it jump at the unexpected voice.

-Whos there!- She said, I said she cause the mind voice souned slightly feminine.

-Shhh I mean you no harm little one. I merely want to give you some food, you look very small- I cooed as I held out a handfull of dried mango slices, trying to coax it closer.

The Spearow looked unsure but hunger won out of fear, as she inched towards my hand.

Cautiously, the little Spearow pecked at the mango slices, I smiled.

-Do you have a name little one?- I asked, and the Spearow bobbed her head.

-Yes, its Darkling -She said, and I could see how she got her name. She was colored unlike other spearows, she has Emerald colored eyes and a black body, with blood red wings. She was small, about the size of a chihuaha.

I smiled,she was a shiny pokemon. Reaching out I pet Darkling, and pulled out the rest of the mango slices and placed them on the ground in front of her. Sitting down I pulled my bag towards me when a round sphere like object fell out. Curious, I reached forwards and picked it up. It was a pokeball, to my surprise. The top was blood red and the bottom pitch black. The same as the microchip I had picked up in the park. Turning towards Darkling, I pondered asking her if I could capture her.'She would be my first pokemon' I thought with a grin.

-Darkling, would you like it if I captured you? I could take care of you and help you get stronger. -I asked.

Darkling finished up the rest of the mango slices and looked at me before replying.

-Take care of me? Mommy used to take care of me, before she was killed by that awful ekans.- She adopted a sad expression.

-My parents too were killed when I was younger. I dont know how or who, but the only thing I remember is an explosion and my mothers screams and my father teleporting me out.-

-Yes I will go with you, you are very nice what is your name?-

Smiling I replied -My name is Raven Shi, and i'm a black fox demon.- Grinning I placed the pokeball on the ground infront of Darkling and watched happily as she put her beak to it and was sucked in by a flash of red light. The ball shook once and settled. I picked up the ball and released her. She chirped and fluttered up onto my shoulders and nibbled my ear.

Getting up I shouldered my bag and stood up. Walking down my original path, I spotted a path after 3 minutes of walking. Smiling at my fortune, I stepped onto the path. Half an hour down the path my ears caught the sound of demon ongoings, cars and the smell of food. St this my stomach growled, I hadn't eaten since the day before because i was preparing for the moving out of my tree home, as I had only meager rations.

'I'll try and buy something in the town it doesn't sound too far away, maybe a 20 minute walk from here.

Nodding I continued and as I had correctly guessed about 20 mins later i cme across a town bustleing with demons and pokemon alike.

As I walked through the town, I noticed many similarities between my world and this, pokemon world I had concluded I was in. Walking over to a building with a large red P on it i walked in.

------------------------------------------

there another chapter


End file.
